


【新花】相性50问

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 和大事同学面基的时候一起搞的大事





	【新花】相性50问

**Author's Note:**

> 和大事同学面基的时候一起搞的大事

相性50问  
1.请问你是攻方还是受方？  
新：大多数时候是攻方，偶尔是受方。  
花：大多数时候是受方，偶尔是攻方。

2.为什么如此决定？  
新：主要是因为体型差，但他有时候会生气  
花：主要是因为我让着他，但有的时候我会不想让他。

3.对现在的状况满意吗  
花：满意。  
新：不满意。  
花：你对我到底哪里不满意？难道你嫌弃我没有头发？  
新（惊恐万状）：贝尼你听我解释！  
花：再给你一次机会！重说！  
新（委屈巴巴）：还不是每年公费见面的次数太少了吗……  
花：……度假的那几个月都不算的是吗？

4.初次H的地点是？  
新：沙尔克青训营  
花：更衣室的长凳上

5.当时的感想是？  
新：好紧。  
花：好重。

6.当时对方的样子如何呢？  
新（絮絮叨叨）：当时贝尼比现在瘦很多，也还没开始留胡子。还是光滑的下巴蹭起来比较舒服。每当碰到那里的时候他都会咬我耳朵，哆哆嗦嗦满脸通红的样子美味极了……  
花：不要脸。

7.初夜的早上你的第一句话是？  
花：该去训练了。  
新：不用去了，我帮你请假。

8.每星期H的次数是？  
新：请把单位换成“夜”，谢谢。  
花：我希望换成“年”。

9.你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好？  
新：多多益善。  
花：不做最好。

10.那是怎么样的H？  
新：到哭为止。  
花：你哪次到哭就为止了？？？

11.自己最敏感的部位是？  
新：手指和掌心。  
花：腹股沟。

12.对方最敏感的部位是？  
新：腹股沟。  
花：掌心。

13.如果用一句话形容H时的对方是。  
新：像二战时的巴黎一样不设防。  
花：射术最好的门将。

14.坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？  
新：喜欢！  
花：……喜欢。

15.一般情况下H的场所是？  
新：他或者我的卧室。  
花：浴室、餐厅、尤里安的卧室、理疗室的床上、费尔廷斯和安联的草皮、马拉卡纳球场的看台……还要我继续说吗？

16.你想尝试的场所是？  
新：欧冠领奖台。  
花：多特蒙德的更衣室。

17.冲澡是在H之前还是H之后。  
新：有的时候是在过程中。  
花：之前不洗我嫌弃他，之后不洗他不放心。

18.H时两人有什么约定吗？  
新：不许提尤里安。  
花：不许提马茨。

19.你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗  
新：有。  
花：……有。

20.对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体这种想法，你是赞同还是反对呢？  
花：反对。  
新：……反对。

21.如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？  
新：杀了马茨。  
花：人家又没有说是他啊！！！

22.你会在H前觉得不好意思还是之后？  
新：他全程都觉得不好意思——  
花（吼）：人家问的是你！！！  
新：我有什么好不好意思的。

23.如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……并要求H，你会？  
新：请详述“好朋友”的定义  
花：义正辞严地拒绝，除了……  
新：今晚还给尤里安留门吗？

24.你觉得自己擅长H吗？  
新：仅次于守门。  
花：那你得问他。

25.那么对方呢？  
新：他可能不知道自己是个天才。  
花：比他守门强。

26.在H时你希望对方说的话是？  
新：他求我，我就很想射。  
花：“今晚尤里安在朋友家过夜”

27.你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
新：他在抛开羞耻心之前想求我又不敢说的样子。  
花：他强硬起来眼神发狠当仁不让的样子。

28.你觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
新：这不是问题。  
花（笑而不语）

29.对SM有兴趣吗？  
新：可以尝试。  
花：……小虐怡情。

30.如果对方不再索求你的身体了，你会？  
新：会爱他呀。  
花：那不就是我们十六岁以前纯洁的青训营爱情吗？

31.您对强奸怎么看？  
新：某种意义上算是一种情趣？  
花：那如果是马茨……？  
新：我弄死他。

32.H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
新：尤里安突然回家。  
花：那他不就会加入我们吗？  
新：独享不就变成分享了吗？

33.在迄今为止的H中最令你觉得兴奋/焦虑的场所是？  
新：安联的贵宾包厢，四周是玻璃墙，下面就是看台和球场。  
花：球迷开放日……塞进去两颗跳蛋。

34.曾经有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
新（斩钉截铁）：有！！！！！！！！！！！  
花：……大概在他眼里我干什么都是诱惑他。

35.那时攻方的表情？  
新：我有表情？  
花：他面瘫……但是他硬了。

36.攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
花：有的。  
新：有是有，但后来都会变成诱奸。

37.当时受方的反应是？  
花：抵死不从。  
新：欲拒还迎。

38.对你来说，“作为H对象”的理想是？  
新（扳手指头）：十七岁的贝尼、十八岁的贝尼、十九岁的贝尼……  
花：（在新扳手指的时候指了指他）

39.现在的对方符合你的理想吗？  
新（笑得像个二百斤的孩子）：不能更符合了。  
花（嫌弃地看一眼然后笑起来）：嗯。

40.在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
新：呵呵呵呵呵呵呵有。  
花：……有。

41.你的第一次发生在什么时候？  
新：这题回答过了吧。  
花：参见第4题。

42.那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
新：一直都是。  
花：永远都是。

43.你最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？  
新：他吻到哪里都是点火。  
花：他自己知道就行了。

44.你最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
新：眼睛。  
花：掌心。

45.H时最能取悦对方的是？  
新：适当忽略他让我停下来的请求。  
花：提出让他停下来的请求。

46.H时你会想些什么呢？  
新：他。  
花：基本上没时间想别的了。

47.一晚H的次数是？  
新：到他什么也射不出为止。  
花：这事也不由我做主。

48.H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
新：……都有。  
花：要是我自己脱的话第二天就不用下床了。

49.对你而言H是？  
新：表达爱的方式之一。  
花：让大家都开心的活动。

50.最后请对恋人说一句话吧。  
新：今晚？  
花：好啊。


End file.
